


Cocky

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Friendship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: Daryl and Jesus are sent on a recruiting mission. Can the mismatched pair find some common interests or will awkward silence reign?





	

    Paul 'Jesus' Rovia blew out a quiet sigh, flipping through the dismal selection of cd's in the glove box for the umpteenth time. Daryl had already vetoed every choice without a second thought, preferring to listen to the mind-numbing rumble of tires on the blacktop instead of music. They had been driving for nearly three hours already - the longest, quietest three hours of Paul's life. He had spent the first hour attempting to engage the grim-eyed archer in conversation. Every topic he broached had been shut down with a few monosyllabic grunts and irritable glares. Jesus pulled his grey beanie off and tossed it on the dash, resigning himself to the fact that he was trapped in this oppressively silent truck for the next two weeks. The Hilltop scout sighed again. Daryl shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat, sneaking a glance at the dejected younger man. The hunter felt a twinge of guilt as the usually bright-eyed, animated Jesus stared quietly at his lap.   
  
"Where'ja learn all that fancy kung-fu shit?" Daryl asked abruptly, eyes fixed determinedly on the empty road ahead.  
  
Jesus looked up in surprise; shocked that the stoic hunter was initiating a conversation, "Uh, well, my mom taught me, at first, but when I started getting really good she took me to a few different places. I started with basic kickboxing and karate and then just kind of worked my way through every form of martial arts I could find - Mom thought it was a good idea for me to learn to protect myself."  
  
"How come?" Daryl's brow furrowed, he gripped the steering wheel tighter. His own mother hadn't taught him much of anything - except not to smoke and drink in bed.   
  
"Honestly?" Jesus laughed, shrugging awkwardly, "I was a pretty tiny kid, but I had a big mouth and didn't really know when to shut up.. So I, uh, got my ass kicked a lot."  
  
The faintest hint of a smirk tugged at Daryl's lips, crinkling his eyes, "Ain't changed much."  
  
"I still have a big mouth," Jesus agreed, grinning, "But now I do the ass kicking."  
  
Daryl shot the younger man a glance, muttering gruffly to cover his amusement, "Cocky lil shit."  
  
"You love me, Dixon," Jesus teased, pushing a disc into the CD player and reveling in the glare he received from his companion as the cab was flooded with the rhythmic beat of some unknown reggae artist.   
  
Maybe this two week recruiting mission wouldn't be as bad as either of them had thought. 


End file.
